Lagrimas De Una Muñeca
by VeranoEstelar
Summary: sherry decide entrar a su gremio despues de que volvio de isla galuna y junto con ella una mision que hara reconocer lo grande que es el amor "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**hola a todos pues yo paso a dejar un one-shot! de hecho es el primer que escribo asi nada mas que decir comenzamos**

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el reto Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**.

.

.

.

Ha pasado 2 meses después de volver de isla galuna, y haber sido derrotada por Lucy heartfilia y por el gremio de fairy tail, y desde ese tiempo eh pensado en volver otra vez a lamia scale no creo que me vuelvan aceptar, pero lo entiendo nos fuimos por una venganza algo absurdas, y ahora me veo frente a la entrada de lamia scale decidí entrar cuando vi todas las miradas sobre mí, me arrepentí de entrar...

-sherry- dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, era la maestra del gremio obba babasama

-maestra-dijo con un cierto temor, no quería que me algo feo-

-sherry...- dijo con una voz demasiada tensa, el ambiente en ese momento era realmente tenso- sherry... me alegra que decidiste regresar, nos tenías muy preocupada, sabía lo que paso con deliora y sé que no lo hicieron con malas intenciones, así que sherry blendy, puedes volver a ser parte del gremio

toda esta información era mucho para mí nunca creí que la maestra fuera así, lo que hacía siempre era enojarse y hacerte enojar, solo sentí algo húmedo en mis mejillas y me di cuenta que estaba llorando no lo podía creer, llorara por primera vez por felicidad

-¿será que también nosotros podremos entrar al gremio?- dijo una voz varonil, me tense, yo conocía esa voz era nada menos que...

-Lyon... - dije con un susurro

-claro, joven puedes entrar a mi gremio, al igual que ustedes dos Yuka y Toby... - dijo la maestra con una serenidad, mientras veía como yuka y tobi salían de su escondite

-maestras... pero se supone somos magos que hicieron lo posible para revivir a deliora-dije aclarándole yo tenía mucha razón nosotros no merecíamos estar en un gremio, intentamos revivir a deliora

-si nosotros tenemos el poder de que los jóvenes no caigan a la oscuridad-dijo ella tranquila

-eso tiene razón maestra- dijo otra voz ronca- somos nosotros los mayores los que debemos de encargarnos que nuestros jóvenes no caigan en la oscuridad

-Jura… - dije sorprendida no me lo podía imaginar, mientras seguía derramando mis lagrimas

-así que BIENVENIDOS A LAMIA SCALE- dijo jura- ahora a celebrar – y todo el gremio empezó a festejar, fue increíble todo como volví a obtener la marca de mi gremio, como Lyon enseño su magia, momentos como este nunca lo olvidare ….

Ha pasado una semana desde que volví a regresar al gremio, todo es tranquilo y extrañaba eso claro estaba, cuando entre al gremio me fui directo hacia donde estaba el comedor y ahí estaba yuka mientras limpiaba un vaso

-vaya, no pensé que te encantaba atenderte la barra- dije muy curiosa desde que llegue no lo había visto detrás de la barra

-pues pensabas mal, me gusta estar atendiendo la barra- dijo yuka sin darle mucha importancia -¿y que harás hoy?

-nada, creo que un trabajo- dije mientras me dirigía ala tabla de pedidos, tenía ganas de trabajar, busque una misión hasta que pude encontrar una perfecta para mi

"se solicita mago que nos ayude a manipular, mucho muñecos para nuestra obra teatral"

-es mi trabajo, aquí si habrá mucho amor –dije emocionada,-yuka dile a haruka que me llevare esta misión

-si yo le digo, solo cuídate ¿quieres?- dijo tranquilamente

-si lo prometo-dije mientras salía del gremio corriendo para tomar el tren, ya que el trabajo era para magnolia * _ahí es donde se encuentra el gremio de fairy tail_ * aborde el tren y tomo como 6 horas para llegar a magnolia * _sí que estaba demasiado lejos_ * fui hasta el centro de la cuidad que es donde se el teatro, magnolia era hermosa ahora entendía por que la llamaban magnolia y más cuando estaba el festival de la cosecha, pero había un algo raro en el pueblo estaba ligeramente destruido

-esos muchachos de fairy tail, haciendo desastre siempre- dijo un aciano que se puso alado de mi-no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

Yo solo asentí, -pero que paso aquí señor- dije preocupada

-solo que esos muchachos tuvieron un concurso de quienes son lo más fuerte el que ganaba debía que enfrentarse a laxus, los únicos que pudieron entras fue ese chico de cabello rosa y uno que tiene percings por toda la cara, pero destruyeron la catedral y ahora ellos lo tendrán que reponer- dijo el anciano con un semblante tranquilo-pero que bueno que haigas llegado dentro de dos días fairy tail tendrá paseo mostrando la magia de sus integrantes,

Me quede impactada con todo esto que dijo hubo una conspiración y la gene creía de que era un concurso, me quede contemplando la ciudad a pesar de los daños seguía viéndose bonita

-disculpe señor, donde queda el teatro de la ciudad-dije con una sonrisa

-aaaa ¿vienes por el trabajo?- dijo sorprendido

-si-dije apenada-vengo por el trabajo de los muñecos

A pues yo sé dónde se encuentra, y déjame decirte que será un trabajo demasiado difícil, y más manipular a mucho muñecos

-no se preocupe mi magia se dedica a controlar muñecos no tiene un numero de cuantos muñecos puede manipular- dije esto haciendo que el señor se relajara

-está bien acompáñame- dijo aquel anciano, caminamos varias cuadras hasta llegar al teatro era inmenso y vi que en el escenario había muchos muñeco el señor tenía razón era demasiados, pero esto es pan comido para mi así que manos a la obra, estuve ensayando con los muñecos asta en la noche que es donde se presentaría la obra por primera vez _*no sé pero siento que fue muy poco tiempo*_ así trascurrió la tarde hasta que llego la noche seria el preestreno de la obra así que cuando la luces abajaron y dieron la indicación de que iba empezar y así fue como empezó…

La gente se ponía de pie eufórico les había encantado la historia y más porque los muñecos se movía como personas reales y eso era demasiado bonito paso así las siguientes horas hasta que termino la última función, realmente estaba muy agotada, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir

-sherry, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo el aciano Josep, * _si así se llama el anciano me dijo su nombre cuando termino la primera función*_

-no hay de que señor Josep- dije dedicando una sonrisa

-pero puedo darte algo como un anticipo de tu recompensa que es solo una pequeña parte-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo tres papelitos- toma son para tus amigos para que vean a su amiga como hace realidad el dueño de este viejo

-gracias- dije alegre así que como pude me dirijo a la estación de correo y escribí una carta para Lyon y los chicos, * _quería que vieran mi trabajo en especial Lyon así podrá que el amor surja en el y se enamore de mi_ * lo envié y regrese para trabajar…

Llego el ultimo día de la función que casualmente era el paseo del festival de la cosecha que realizaba fairy tail, estaba nerviosa porque vi que Lyon estaba sentado en primera fila *se ve tan hermoso* Josep me dio la indicación y bajaron la luces y fue que empezó la obra *por fin hare que Lyon se fije en mi*… al término de la obra la gente se puso de pie y hubo halagos en eso Josep se pasó al escenario e hizo la reverencia

-gracias todos por venir a ver la mi gran trabajo pero esto no fue posible si no por ella sherry ven – me dijo mientras me indicaba con la mano que entrara al escenario con mucha pena entre y todos en pecaron a aplaudir sentí felicidad por mí, sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían, lloraba de la felicidad…

-¡sherry!- grito Lyon junto con yuca y tobi

-¿qué paso chicos?- dije relajada hace dos horas termino la función y había terminado mi ducha de agua caliente

-vayamos al paseo de festival de la cosecha, escuche que hoy como último día del festival el gremio de aquí hace un paseo por la ciudad, mostrando las habilidades de sus magos- dijo Lyon alegre

-Lyon el gremio que participará es fairy tail y si quiero ir a verlo – dije mientras veía las cara de asombre de los chicos

Nos dirigimos a la calle principal mientras veía que gente se reunía, paso como 30 minutos cuando los primeros carros alegóricos, pude localizar a mi rival de amor mientras danzaba junto con una niña de cabello oscuro y una peliverde, también vi a Titania mientras danzaba con sus espadas, a gray vestido de príncipe junto con una joven peli azul mientras formaban un castillo de arena, y al final vi a Natsu y su gato extrañamente el peli rosa estaba enyesado, y al final del paseo salía el maestro con un traje realmente ridículo, se veía chistoso mientras así hace hasta que alzo su mano derecha y su mano hacia atrás mientras solo 2 dedos se lucían en eso vi como todo fairy tail se colocó en la posición mientras ellos decían una frase

 _ **Aun si no puedo verte...aun si estamos separados...siempre te mirare, mirare por ti para siempre**_

Y recordé todo lo que me había pasado, como fue que volví a entrar al gremio, la calidez e sentir tu hogar, ahora entendía por qué fairy tail tenía esa calidez que otros gremios no tenia, sin querer una sonrisa salió de mí, estoy agradecida con ellos, hicieron que volver a mi querido gremio lamia scale, gracias a la unión entre ellos

-GRACIAS- dije mientras derramaba unas lágrimas

 **espero que este primer one-shot le haya gustado :3**

 **dedicado a: **Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos****

 ** **con el reto de:**** **Mis Primeros días en el Gremio**

 **les invito que lean mi otro fic troublemarker**

 **les agradeceria con un review**

 **se despide:Verano Estelar ~**


End file.
